


Clipping His Wings

by wordsofobsidian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burnish Galo Thymos, Fantasizing, Fotia Foundation Lio, I kinda like evil versions of characters, M/M, Masturbation, Other, and I just couldn't resist this one, burnish!galo, foresight!Lio, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofobsidian/pseuds/wordsofobsidian
Summary: Governor Lio reflects on the Burnish Leader, Galo Thymos, as he watches Promepolis burn.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Clipping His Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ropi's reverse!AU artwork - https://twitter.com/msnz_04

“LIO FOTIA!” 

The voice echoes across the city of Promepolis, shaking the windows of the tower that stood over everything. Lio sits in his plush chair, watching as what looks to be a phoenix starts to rise over the buildings. Fire pours out of it’s beak, spreading across everything it touches, torching an entire neighborhood with ease. He takes a sip of his wine as those lavender eyes watch the Burnish leader as he takes his rage out on his city. 

“Governor Fotia! A large Burnish flare is attacking the city! It’s power alone is almost equal to that of our Prometech engine!” Biar’s voice nervously cracks over the intercom, briefing Lio on the situation that he can obviously see before him. 

“It’s fine. Let the rescue crews do their work. I’ll handle this one.” 

“But sir-!”

Before she can continue, Lio shuts off his communicator, downing the rest of his glass before he sets it aside. His eyes never leave that phoenix, though, watching as it makes its way through his city. It’s an amazing show of power, one that rivals his own. Lio can even feel his own fire pulling underneath his skin, wanting to burn with that destructive wrath. 

“Galo Thymos...how interesting.” 

Lio lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, feeling the fire escape on the exhale. Damnit. He’d been so good lately in restraining it, but there was something about the Burnish leader that got under his skin. It pulled at that fire, it made him actually hot and bothered at the thought of using it again. The voice that echoed in his head constantly, telling him to burn burn BURN everything to the ground, to scorch the earth and leave nothing in his wake. 

The very thought stirred something dark inside of him, a wicked desire to give in to that Promare, to show everyone his true power. Lio runs a hand down his front, over those decorations for being such an outstanding member of this broken society. All those easily manipulated fools, who had no idea what he really was. His fingers trace down to the hem of his pants, unbuttoning and zipping with ease. Another fiery breath escapes him as he pulls himself free, grateful for the release as he’s already half hard. 

Another cry of the phoenix burning the city echoes, shaking the windows of the tower. Goosebumps rise on Lio’s skin as his fire responds, licking along his limbs. He runs his fingertips along the underside of his cock, tracing from the base all the way to the tip. His thumb teases at his tip, cleaning up the precum that’s already leaking out. 

And all he can think about is Galo. That wrathful Burnish Leader that wanted nothing more than his head for what he had done. Lio smirks to himself, imagining those deep cerulean eyes with the hint of fire in them. For all the frustration he showed at Galo still being free, it was all a facade deep down. While his power could be used for his experiments, Galo could be so much more if Lio had control over him. There was a part of him that wanted that blue haired maniac all to himself, and with all his power, he _should_ have him and he _would_ have him in time. Galo would be his pet, and those eyes would look at him with reverence and adoration. 

He could imagine him now. Lio’s grip tightens around his cock as he imagines it, starting to stroke while he thinks of that collar around the Burnish’s throat, fitted and made of thick leather. Galo would resist at first, it’d be expected, but Lio would train him just how to act, both around him and the few that he’d let see him. The anger in those eyes, though, they’d last the longest. It’d take time for him to understand just what he was, but Lio would be patient - Galo would come around. 

Lio can see it now. Galo stretched out on his bed, bare except for the collar he’d have on. He can feel his fingers along those thighs, toned and unmarred from the fire that curled around it. They wouldn’t have to worry about fire burning one another, they could let their true selves out and burn together. He could imagine that thick cock, practically laying across his stomach with how big it must be. Those toned abs, running his fingers over and inbetween, tracing the outline of each muscle. 

“ _Lio…_ ” He can hear his name on Galo’s lips as he climbs over him, meaning to use his body for his pleasure. The flush that slowly spreads across his skin as Galo realizes what Lio’s going to do, how he wets his lips and whines and is practically ready to beg for Lio to use him. 

He strokes harder, twisting his wrist in just the way he likes it. Galo would learn what he liked, learn just how to get him off. Already he can imagine the Burnish on his knees in front of him, staring up at him with those big, puppy eyes. Asking his master for permission to…

“Ah…” Lio can feel himself building, his lower stomach tensing with anticipation. Those eyes. He can see them now in front of him. Galo petting up his thighs, trying to get him to spread his legs so he can wrap his mouth around his master’s cock. That warm, wet tongue wrapping itself around him, as that blue hair teases against his skin. There’s still fire on his breath, but he only shows it for Lio, only uses it for Lio, only does anything for Lio. The former Burnish leader smiles up to him as he leans in, wrapping that mouth around him and taking him down his throat without hesitation. 

“Galo. More.” 

There’s a hum of acknowledgement, he’s sure, as that Burnish moves forward, taking more of him, swallowing around him as he tries to fit him down his throat. Lio would grab his hair, hold him close once he’s taken him all the way to his hilt. He wouldn’t let him pull away until he had finished, until he had swallowed every last bit of his cum. And once he had, Galo would pull away, grinning and thanking him for such a meal. His pet would slowly stand, daring to reach out and touch his master as he rises. He’d want to touch, want to give Lio more of himself, want to spend his entire night tracing every part of his body with his tongue. Galo would know every angle, know every single mark across his pale skin. His fingers would press just enough against those sensitive spots, making him breathless and shuddering with the need for release. His tongue tracing up his neck, grazing his teeth against his jaw as he whispers along his skin. Lio could feel those pierced nipples beneath his fingers, teasing them as Galo presses his entire body against his own, that heat emanating off of him. Hot breaths escape both of them, he can feel that thick cock against his own, the way they press against each other. And Galo takes his hand and wraps it around the both of them, stroking them together, his hips pushing forward as he unconsciously ruts against him. 

And his voice, against his ear, whispering, “ _...cum for me, Lio._ ”

Those imaginary words hit hard, a full body shudder going through Lio as he climaxes. Everything goes numb as he rides that pleasure high, eyes rolling back into his head as he lets it overtake him. His fingers dig into his armchair, etching his desires into the thick leather. It echoes from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes curling in his shoes, making him shiver and moan and writhe until the echoes faded back into the present. 

The phoenix’s calls drown out the last of Lio’s pleasure, the governor panting as he pushes back to a proper seated position. His heart pounded in his ears as he leaned his head back against the chair, doing his best to let his body catch up to his mind. He brings his dirtied hand up to his mouth, licking along his thumb, purring at the sweet taste of himself. Galo would love it - he seemed the type for sweets, considering what his cameras caught him stealing during his raids. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he calmly cleans himself up, making sure there’s no signs of his moment of weakness. Once he’s sure he’s pure and white again, he tosses it, fixing himself back into his pants as he stands up and straightens everything out. 

“LIO FOTIAAAAA. COME OUT AND FACE ME!!”

Mmm. How wonderful. His pet wanted to see him. Lio runs a hand through his hair, smoothing it back down as he makes his way to the elevator, meaning to head to the roof. 

Galo would be his. And now, his little bird needed his wings clipped.


End file.
